Stay strong for me
by grimlock47
Summary: Slash, character death, and a very short story  G1


Transformers belongs to Hasbo

Srry for any mistakes ^^;

* * *

It didn't seem different than any other day. The typical speech from the 'all mighty' Megatron and the interruptions from his not so loyal second. Everyone took off from the launch pad shouting 'hail Megatron' except Starscream who was glaring at his leader after receiving a beating for his remarks. It was a typical game they played. Never showing any emotions but hate toward each other, secretly wanting the other at the same time.

The tyrant was planning on asking Starscream to become his bondmate after they had won the war, and not worry about any weaknesses a bond could bring during battle. It was impossible now.

There he was. Pinned down by Prime, as they both watched the screeching seeker falling out of the sky slowly becoming more quite as his armor turned grey. It was a lucky shot on the Autobots part, managing to hit the flier in the spark casing. Both sides continued fighting except the two leaders. Optimus knew his brother had grown attached to Starscream. He could read it in his brother's actions.

Megatron felt Optimus release his hold and instantly called a retreat. As Megatron approached the crater where Starscream had created, he saw Skywarp and Thundercracker cradle their trine leader in their arms and began to take off toward the underwater base. The tyrant hated watching others touch his seeker, but refused to say anything to keep his reputation intact without question.

When they arrived, Hook had already been contacted by Megatron to prepare the med-bay for Starscream even though Soundwave informed his leader it wouldn't be necessary. Megatron ignored his TIC, believing the seeker could pull through. He had to. Thundercracker laid Starscream down on the berth, already deprived of color except for the slight red glow in his optics. Hook looked the flier over and demanded everyone to exit the med-bay except Megatron, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp.

Skywarp already started to get teary while Thundercracker held him close for comfort. Hook looked up at his commander, readying himself. "There is nothing I can do. His spark casing is to damaged and I can't keep him online. I'm sorry, but he won't last much longer. It's best to shut him down now"

Hearing that his love wouldn't survive broke his spark. He punched the wall beside him, leaving a huge whole, and left the room. Thundercracker gathered Starscream in his arms once again and nodded to Skywarp to inform the other fliers of the ceremony.

Megatron sat on top of the flight deck, watching the stars glimmer in the sky. Starscream couldn't die. It didn't seam possible. Megatron laid back, playing out his dreams one last time. He pictured Starscream by his side, ruling Cybertron together. Every night, holding his bondmate in his arms after another blissful overload. Taking care of a carrying seeker with his future heir and maybe even a few more. Those thoughts drove him to continue fighting with all his force to achieve those dreams sooner. Now, there wasn't a future to look forward to. The Decepticons would rule Cybertron, but who did he have to share it with. There was no other mech he wanted. He had desires in the past, but just out of lust, never love.

Starscream sat beside Megatron one last time before his departure. He couldn't believe Megatron felt anything but hate toward him. He was reading his ex-leaders thoughts and dreams. He saw it all. It gave him some piece knowing his feelings were returned. He noticed the mech next to him sit back up and noticed a small tear slip down his face. Starscream rested his hand on Megatron's face. "Please Primus. Let him hear me. Just his once."

Megatron felt something sooth his spark. Feeling an odd sense of comfort. Stay strong. Those two words were repeating in his mind. Why? Fighting wouldn't get Starscream back, but those two words kept playing in his head. Stay strong. The tyrant rose to his peds and stared up at the stars. "I swear, Starscream. I'm going to tear those Autobots apart, limb by limb. They will pay for your death. I'll send the one who killed you to the Unmaker myself." He looked down at the ocean, seeing the calm waves crash against the supports for the launch pad. "For you and only you, I'll stay strong."


End file.
